Seeking Asylum
by C1ever C1ara
Summary: What if Clara was the Doctor? A Doctor!Clara take on season 7 of Doctor who where the 11th Doctor is the companion and Clara's the Doctor. Mostly oneshots.
1. Seeking Asylum

**Title- Seeking Asylum**

 **Aurthor- C1ever C1ara**

 **Disclaimer- To my dismay I don't own DW.**

 **Authors note- Oh my! I've got a lot more feedback than I'd think I'd get! Not reviews yet(sad face), but quite a few favourites and follows! Yay! Thanks a bunch! PS. I apologise for all spelling and grammar mistakes that might appear. Right now I'm beta-less and I have no patience what so ever, so my stories might have mistakes here and there. However, if you want to be my beta I'll love you forever and ever!**

 **Love, Clara**

* * *

Who was he? Really, who was he? There were so many questions to ask right now, so many things to doubt, such as, would she have enough time to get back up to the Dalek ship? Would she be able to save Amy and Rory's marriage? And how was she going to tell them that they had to go back home because she couldn't bare it if they died? But out of all these questions and a Hundred more like them, she had one really pressing question. One question that took precedent above the rest. Who the heck was Than Smith?

And where the heck was he getting all those eggs to make his omelettes? He'd been there for a year, and he had that many eggs? She highly doubted that was possible. Sure, maybe he had chickens, but that, once again, was an improbability. But seriously, neither Amy nor Rory wondered this, nor did the Daleks, but she did! She desperately wondered this, along with about a thousand other things, and no one was answering her questions. Which is no way would ever be cool, and it left one seriously pissed off Doctor.

And that wasn't enough, Amy and Rory were no longer together, which was bad enough as it is. They were even going to get divorced! Though maybe she'd just made a bit of a difference in their marriage. Or at least she could hope she did. For all she knew they could be back at the teleport doing... Oh Rassilon. She really shouldn't think of that.

Bunk beds, back to thinking about damn bunk beds again. Yeah, maybe she should change all the bedrooms to ones with bunks beds. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea. Yeah, she'd have to tell Sexy to go do that as soon ashes she got back to the TARDIS.

And continuing on her rant of the bad, they wanted to start traveling with her gain, which left her impossibly worried mind you. Oh and to top it all off, the metaphorical cherry on top, Amy was with Rory right now in the teleport room, and she was heading off into an almost inevitable trap, which would almost positively secure her chance of death.

But maybe, just maybe, there would be some good. Yeah, she was definitely holding out for some good. For instance, fixing Amy and Rory's marriage, and getting Than Smith out of here.

After all, Than was kind and smart and funny and she kind of liked him. In a totally platonic way of course. Despite what those around her might say, but that was Amy's job, right? To make her feel waaaay to uncomfortable.

But back to Than, he was the sort of person who'd be her companion, after all, isn't that why he'd hopped onto the starship Alaska? He'd ran away to see the universe and see the wonders that surrounded him, but he never personally got to see. He was almost too perfect, coming in at the exact time that she was trying to let Amy and Rory float gently back to regular life.

That didn't mean she didn't love Amy and Rory though. In fact, that was why she had to leave them. She loved them a little bit too much, a little bit too hard, a little bit too forever.

And if they died? Well... She didn't want to think about that, she never did though, companions dying was like the world ending. And for her the prospects didn't seem not too good at all. Despite how she acted the Doctor was almost positive that if she was a human they'd label her as depressed. Textbook so. Not that she was depressed, she was a Time Lady after all. Sometimes depression looked a little too much like living too long. Or well, everyone else dying. It did seem like that sometimes. But Amy and Rory? They needed to live, if anything, they had to live their life. But this guy, Than. Maybe, just maybe he could come with her. Maybe there'd be a new person to run away with.

The Doctor rubbed her hands together hard, she seemed anxious, stop. She had to get to Than. Find out if he was a trick or not. By Rassilon she hoped he wasn't, but then, of course, he was a little bit too wonderful to not be a trick.

She rubbed her wrist, the protection was gone. She couldn't get it back. She didn't regret it though, Amy deserved it. But now she was a ticking clock and here she was in the place where death was surely was going to be her new best friend. She was going to die today? Wasn't she? No. She couldn't think like that. She had no leeway to think in these treacherous thoughts that would get her killed. She was going to win. She always did.

The door in front of her slid open, and she jumped back. Magically opening doors. Never a good thing. Ever.

"There you go! Door's open!" Than called out. And she relaxed, it was Than, okay, she didn't need to get scared.

Than's voice was light and happy, he lacked all those burdens, he was almost too oblivious, it was kind of sweet. She walked through the door to the next room. And then all her nightmares seemed to pop out. In the room where she now stood, it was dark and there were Daleks that seemed to be in deep hibernation. If she was taking a guess, she knew who these were. Than rambled off a list of wars. Survivors from these he said. She recognised every single one of them. They were all wars that she fought in during the time war.

"Yeah." She said out loud. She should answers Than's question, to be polite. Yeah. To be polite. "Yeah. I recognise all of them. They're the ones who survived me." They were every bad day she'd ever had. And then they started to wake up. It was like a horror movie. Oh Rassilon, she was most definitely dead.

"Than! Than!" She started yelling, running to the door that she knows he's behind. "Open the door! Open the door!" Oh Rassilon. "Open the door!" And then the exterminated started. They recognised her. She was doomed. "Than! Do something!" They had her pinned to the wall. Shooters at the ready. And then it stopped. The Daleks starts rolling around. They stopped. They stopped. What happen.

"T-t-than?" The Doctor stuttered out. "What did you just do?"

"Oh I'm good. I'm really good. I'm a genuis." Than laughed. The Doctors hands shook, what did he do? Oh Rassilon? What did he do?

"What did you Than?" She said nervously again. He was still laughing with glee, she could almost hear the smiles coming from him.

"I erased all memories of the predator." He said gleefully, and her face dropped shades. She felt sick. Why though? Wasn't this good?

"You did what?" The Doctor questioned, her hearts beating out of her chest, too hard, much too hard.

"I erased all memories of you from the path web." He repeated gleefully. Too gleefully.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, she felts sick to her stomach. Oh Rassilon, she really hoped she wasn't going to vomit soon. "

You shouldn't be able to do that. Even I'm not that good." The Doctor blurted out. How did he do that? It really shouldn't have been possible.

"Well." There was a pause as the door behind her opened. The Doctor whipped around quickly in shock as the door creaked while it opened. The Daleks behind her still twirling around like they had grog race amnesia. "Come meet the person who can!"

And then, she, the doctor, took a step through the door to meet the person who'd just saved her life.


	2. Beautiful People

Title- Beautiful People

Aurthor- C1ever C1ara

Disclaimer- Don't own DW. I do own a TARDIS Jacket, a scarf, and two books though.

Authors note- Sorry for such sporadic posting! I'm a sporadic sort of person. And that you for the two absolutely lovely reviews! It was awfully kind of you to review, it made me quite happy to know people like these! Hope you enjoy this sort fic!

Love,

-Clara

* * *

The Doctor never sat around very often, or if she did she didn't think for very long. But if she just so happened to sit around for a long time and give things a good think she thought about many things. She never thought about one thing in particular, that was boring. And if she hated anything, she hated boring things, boring things were in no way fun.

But often a thought that came up that the Doctor specifically tried to avoid, was the mystery of John Smith. Yes, it had been solved for the most part, how she'd met him, why he was everywhere. But other little things hadn't been solved were things like why he was so perfect for her, and why'd the lady in the shop given her this phone number, had she mis said the number. Or was it a purposeful thing? She supposed that she might never know. She hated not knowing.

But back to main thought, if the Doctor sat around and though for long enough she always came to a singular conclusion, one she never tried to think about for too long. Her conclusion? John Smith was beautiful. He had a handsome face, and an absolutely beautiful soul to match. Not that she thought about it a lot though. John Smith that is. No hardly ever. Not really ever to be truthful.

But he was sort of beautiful, in a uncommon way that no one sees very often. He had a kind of funny looking chin and floppy hair, and he was an unconventional sort on the outside. But on the inside he was kind and caring. He had a beautiful soul. He really was good looking if she thought about it though. He had warm eyes and funny hair, he was kind to her and he was practically perfect in every way. It was a miracle never meant to happen, she wasn't supposed to get people who fit in so well like a puzzle piece into her life. It was just... Wrong. No that wasn't the word. What was the word?

It was unimaginable. That was it. Things like that weren't supposed to happen to her. She wasn't good enough for them or people like him. She'd killed so ruthlessly in the Time War, and outside of it too, and now here he was, like an angel made just for her. Karma wasn't a bitch this time, it was a gift. She would give anything to always have him by her side. She'd give up even her TARD-

"Draft." She calls out to him, and there's a clicking of his fingers and her doors slam shut. Clara can't help but smile to herself. Standing up and closing her book that she'd been pretending to read in the hopes of maybe fooling him into thinking that she wasn't simply waiting around for him to appear. She believed in female empowerment, but at the very same time, there was something about John that no other person had embodied before, and for that she could've waited forever for him. She grins brightly, turning around quickly.

"Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?" She asks, a small suggestive raise of her eyebrows, a bright grin and her dress flaring all around her as she walks literal circles around him. He's smiling, and in that moment she would've given up her TARDIS and all her lives simply to forever have him.

"Will there be cocktails?" The words jar her out of her fugue, and she almost has to shake her head to clear the spiderwebs of confusion, instead she offers another smile and returns a comment in the same tone.

"On the moon of course." She laughs, more bright smiles. He smiles back, before dropping it and shrugging in almost nonchalant.

"The Moon'll do." He says in an almost bored tone and she can't help but laugh, tossing herself at him and hugging him hard. She could've hugged him forever. But of course all things must end.


End file.
